USUI SAMA!
by Yaazreen97
Summary: Their parents moved back to Japan leaving the twins in the care of their beloved Uncle Gerry and Great Grandfather Richard two years ago,the twins are finally going too,and starting ere must be something interesting & troubles too! Join the Usui twins Tatsuya and Mitsuki as the venture the road of teen!
**HYE! Its yaaz here. I have re edited it. I hope you guys would be kind enough to review this stupid fanfic of mine. I'm sorry for the errors,since I'm barely good in english. I know this story of mine seems ridiculous to some readers but please,any kind of reviews I would gladly accept it if it means on making my self better. ENJOY!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"I'm so sorry kids that I had to leave both of you here to Gerard and his family,but you guys need to finish your studies here first. Once your done with your studies here,I'll come and grab both of you here. I pro..."

"Stop it,dad. You are annoying me."says a girl with bright bronze like blonde wavy emerald eyed girl watched her dad irritatedly while pushing back her extra hair that was flowing. "Don't be so mean,Tris. He is your father after all"says a boy with dark raven hair with emerald pair of eyes."I don't think that its wrong. Your father is literally being annoying Tyler. I could perfectly understands why is your sister is being so annoyed by your dad,despite their similarities in characters" says a beautiful,tall,ember eyed lady whose clad in white lawyer her aging age,she still looked so beautiful as if she was still in her teen age.

"How could you Misa-chan! Saying such horrible things to a father who was giving a farewell speech for their beloved twins"says the handsome tall blonde doctor."Stop it daddy. You are going to make us miss the flight"says a litte girl with raven hair and blonde streaks. Her ember eye shine bright as she saw her beloved dad pouted. "Not little Tricia 't you going to miss your sis and bro?"asked the blonde doctor."Stop being such a worrywart Takumi. Its not like I'm going to let my beloved nephew and niece to die when you are in Japan"says the raven haired english man.

"Since I'm leaving my kids to you that I could not stop from being worry,Duke perhaps I can trust my sister in law and my nephew and niece to look after their cousins since their father are nothing that I could trust of"says the doctor again."Don't worry Uncle Takumi,Aunt Misa. We will watch after both Tyler and Tris"says a young man barely aged young man who exactly like his father smiled appreciatedly at his blonde really respected his doctor uncle. Despite the doctor's tenderness to fool around his family especially his wife,the famous doctor was very serious during work that every single one of the staffs at the Walker General Hospital was scared of him. His great uncle Takumi sure is scary when it comes to it,that even he shudders at the thought of Takumi being serious.

"Oh thank you,Ailly. I knew that I could always count on you my dear nephew,not like that damn brat father of yours"says Takumi irritatedly while glaring at the Duke of Raven Castle."How could you Takumi. I'm your brother,a legal caretaker of your kids" says the Duke dramatically."Yeah,yeah rite. Stop being such a drama king both of you! Takumi! Get your damn farewell speech done and get your ass on the dam plane. I'm not wasting any money for your brattiness here. And Gerard please,just take care of the kids okay? Or else.. I myself will be the one whose hunting you till the end of the earth. I dont care if you are damn sick or not by then,just watch it."says the famous lawyer seriously."Okay,okay... I get it you worrywarts.I know it Madam Misaki Walker. I'll be taking care of both your precious emeralds wont the three of you get your assess on the damn plane?"says Gerard Walker while laughing. Even after almost 16 years,the couple never seize to fail in making him laugh."Take care of your parents for me will ya,little miss Tatsumi Tricia Walker"says Gerard happily."Okay uncle Gerry!"

With that,the twins watch both of their parents and teir little sister went on the plane,flyng back to Japan.  
'Don't worry mom,dad. Two years will pass in a blink' the young teenage Wlaker says to himself.  
"Lets go you stupid aniki. Uncle Gerry is leaving."says the blonde girl. "Yeah,yeah. Comin!"

* * *

 **Yeah,I know its way shorter than the previous one I have updated before. If it sucks,help me guys by reviewing this. Point out my errors and I would gladly repair it. Hahahaha.. Since I dont have any laptop,I had to use my friend's so I could not promise that I could post the story fast enough,but please.. Bare with me..**

 **The ones that gave me inspirations was jnds,the golden plume,epicest of the epic,white angel 83,pwgeninja(? sorry,i cant remember the name very well since its kinda hard to spell) but you guys are my most fav authors on FF. so thank you for those who had reviewed before. please review again.**

 **Yaaz rolling out. Buhbye!**


End file.
